Everything
by moonhaku
Summary: It should be easy to fall in love with your best friend…right? Told by a series of letters, emails, instant messages and diary entries. Sasuke x Hinata centric / Sasuke x Sakura / Naruto x Hinata
1. Ambiguous

_**Everything**_

**Summary: **It should be easy to fall in love with your best friend…right? _Told by a series of letters, emails, instant messages and diary entries._ **[Sasuke x Hinata centric] [Sasuke x Sakura] [Naruto x Hinata]

* * *

**

—**Ambiguous **

Hinata Hyuga could love anyone, or at least, she looked that way with her demure smiles and cheerful attitude. Her shyness was the only obstacle in her way, but it didn't stop her from accumulating a crowd of friends. One would wonder how she stayed so shy and soft-spoken after having so many friends and so many love confessions. But that wasn't the oddest thing about little Hinata Hyuga.

Not while Sasuke Uchiha is her best friend.

Sasuke Uchiha, the elusive lady's man of Konoha High and the worst enemy of every wannabe over-achiever there. He was the genius, the star-athlete and girl magnet all mixed up into one perfect pheromone-high male. Strange that he's seen chatting naturally everyday with the shy Hinata Hyuga.

Perhaps that only thing that they really had in common was the fact that they were both currently dating others.

Or it could be that their families were both insanely rich.

Looks, charisma and money usually walked hand in hand, and it was no different for Hinata or Sasuke. Maybe this usually spelled out a happily ever after, being both of them were involved in a serious relationship with the partner of their dreams.

But sometimes life is devastatingly unfair.

* * *

_**April 04**_

~7:02 

**raven_uchiha**: ne, Hinata, where are you? I've been standing here for an hour!

**purplegurl64**:sry, sry…I'm turning around the corner, don't leave w/o me! (* o *)

**raven_uchiha**: 'kay. don't worry, I wont. I'll be here.

**purplegurl64**: *(^w^)*

**raven_uchiha**: cut out w/ the smilies. you're 17 already hyuga.

_automatic response from purplegurl64: I would love to reply, but I'm late!!! *(xOx)* text me l8ter ^o^ (smilies are so cute!!)_

_raven_uchiha has signed off_

~7:15 

**superblondX**: Hinata? where are you? can't seem to find you anywhere

**purplegurl64**: next to the school entrance. the front one.

**superblondX**: ah…cya soon, Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!

**purplegurl64**: where else would she be dead last? there's only one door that's

**purplegurl64**: I'm so sorry naruto! sasuke wrote that…^_^;;

**superblondX**: XD

~17:00

**Hinata- **Sasuke, are your club activities over yet? Naruto and I were wondering if you wanted go to the mall today.

**Sasuke- **Kakashi wants me to run a few more laps, but it'll only take a few minutes. I meet you near the soccer field.

**Hinata- **We're are heading over to the track. Besides, Sakura just came—sorry, you can't talk to him now, I'm trying—Sasuke, she's wants to talk to you.

**Sasuke**- Just tell her to call. And hurry, Kakashi's coming over.

**Hinata-** Bye Sasuke…_beep_.

_Call duration: 00:01:23 _

~20:23

Dear Diary,

The alarm didn't go off this morning, but Hanabi's morning 'exercises' woke me up without their help. I was running a bit late and Sasuke had to wait for me. And when Naruto texted me this morning, he stole it right from my hand! Infuriating, I know. But then Sakura came and Sasuke straightened up a bit. I wish I had that kind of power over him. Even though I've known him since we both four, anyone could see only Sakura has that kind of control over him.

Our new math teacher is a silver-haired man in his late twenties. I call him Hatake-sensei, but most people just call him Kakashi-sensei since he's so young. I suppose he was good-looking. Gym was taught by Guy-sensei, as usual and art was Yuhi-sensei. We have a new English teacher, Deidara-sensei, be wouldn't tell us his last name and they say he doesn't have one. He has blonde hair and looks foreign, maybe he's part french, like Ino and Naruto. The weirdest thing was that Kakashi-sensei doubled as the track and field coach. It's strange to see your math teacher run 100-m in 10.65 seconds. Sasuke says that's good enough to be on a national level.

We went to the shrine to visit his family and my mother today. I wished that we could all still be friends by the same time next year, when we all split up to different universities.

We will, won't we?

~ Hinata Hyuga

* * *

_**April 15**_

~16:32

**Sakura- **Is this a bad time…?

**Sasuke-** Nah, it's fine. What's up?

**Sakura- **Nothing, I was just wondering if our date was still…

**Sasuke- **Sorry, there's a company meeting—

**Sakura- **No! No! It's all right. I understand. We can go on Friday.

**Sasuke- **Perfect. I'll be there to pick you up at…seven.

**Sakura- **I can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke. Love you.

**Sasuke- **Yeah. Okay. Bye. _Click_

_Call duration: 00:00:54_

~16:48

**hotpink_luv**: hinata? are you there hinata?

_automatic response from purplegurl64: gomen, I'm at a meeting right now and I can't return your messages. I'll get back you, okay? *(^w^)* _

**hotpink_luv**: oh…you're at one of those too. I guess its normal for all you rich snobby ppl. jk jk.

_Message sent at 16:42 _

**hotpink_luv**: there's no use just waiting for you like an idiot, is there? heh.

_Message sent at 16:59 _

**hotpink_luv**: sasuke canceled another date on me. what do you make of that? why can't he just skip ONE damn meeting for his girlfriend? hm?

**hotpink_luv**: sry bout the outburst. just IM me when you're out of that meeting. or maybe you're just on a date w/ naruto. lucky you.

_Message sent at 17:10 _

**hotpink_luv**: okay. maybe not. but what is it w/ you rich ppl? I know Sasuke's a genius and he has the makings of a billionaire or whatever. but shouldn't he just be allowed to relax and spend some time w/ me?! his girlfriend? we're 3rd years for crying out loud—let us rest!!! god, I hate those damn rich ppl.

_Message sent at 17:24 _

**hotpink_luv**: not you of course. or sasuke. I luv you guys.

**hotpink_luv**: you're not going to reply, are you? guess I was silly for wishing you would. now I'll just go and cry for myself in self-pity. maybe I'll drown in my tears. ^(T-T)

_Message sent at 17:38 _

_hotpink_luv has signed off

* * *

_

_**April 24**_

~18:19

**Sakura: **Naruto, have you seen Sasuke anywhere?

**Naruto: **Nope. Not since last week. How about Hinata?

**Sakura: **She hasn't been in class either. What do you suppose happened now?

**Naruto: **Well, when they're both absent, that usually means something important happened.

**Sakura: **I know that, dumbass.

**Naruto: **Maybe someone died.

**Sakura: **Oh my god, you don't think both of them…

**Naruto: **No! That's not possible! Someone would've told us—it would've been on the news!

**Sakura: **Yeah…sorry. I was just being silly. Maybe someone in the family…?

**Naruto: **That could be possible…but I don't see Sasuke as the type to hole up if someone died. Though Hinata…

**Sakura: **Probably her…Anyway, call or IM me if you find out anything, 'kay? I'm going to be late for cheerleading. Bye!

**Naruto:** Yeah, the coach will be furious if I ditch again. Seeya later.

_Call duration: 00:04:12

* * *

__**April 30**_

**Sakura: **Anything?

**Naruto: **Nope, you?

**Sakura: **…_beep_

_Call duration: 00:00:05

* * *

_

_**May 10**_

~19:32

**hotpink_luv**: that is f* it hinata. where the friggin hell are you?

_automatic response from purplegurl64: sorry, I'm at a meeting right now and I can't return your messages. I'll get back you, okay? *(^w^)* _

**hotpink_luv**: … that must be one long meeting to keep you from school for nearly a month. heh. you and sasuke both.

**hotpink_luv**: come back. school's almost over. where are you?

_Message sent at 19:46_

_hotpink_luv has signed off_

~19:44

**hotpink_luv**: sasuke? sasuke? remember me? you girlfriend/widow?

_automatic response from raven_uchiha: Meeting. Will get back. _

**hotpink_luv**: remember when I forced you to get a screenname? it took me months, even with hina's help. we even made your screenname.

_Message sent at 19:57_

**hotpink_luv**: that was when I first asked you out. you hated me, didn't you? it's almost been three years. our anniversary is tomorrow. when will you be back?

_hotpink_luv has signed off_

~ 19:54

**superblondX**: Hinata? you have sakura and me all riled up…being gone for so long. our track team got to the regionals yesterday. again. missed you in the crowd.

_automatic response from purplegurl64: sorry, I'm at a meeting right now and I can't return your messages. I'll get back you, okay? *(^w^)*_

**superblondX**: still not back, huh?

_superblondX had signed off

* * *

_

_**May 23**_

~ 3:21

**Hinata: **What will we do, Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Nothing. They'll come to their senses soon enough.

**Hinata: **But what if—

**Sasuke: **Shut the hell up.

**Hinata: **…

**Sasuke: **Sorry, lost control for a second there.

**Hinata: **…

**Sasuke: **I'm serious. Sorry.

**Hinata: **How will we tell them?

**Sasuke:** Who?

**Hinata: **Naruto, Sakura…

**Sasuke: **We won't. There has to be a way around this. Fugaku can't force this on us.

**Hinata: **Calling you father by his first name again – not very respectful.

**Sasuke: **He doesn't deserve any. I don't understand why you insist on being so nice to your father.

**Hinata: **He's been through a lot, Sasuke. He almost died when mom was killed in that car crash.

**Sasuke: **Doesn't excuse what he's doing to us now.

**Hinata: **When is it?

**Sasuke: **Two weeks from now.

**Hinata: **So short…

**Sasuke: **Let's just run away. You take Naruto and run to America and I'll—

**Hinata: **Sasuke, the whole Japanese paparazzi will be attending. We can't disappear.

**Sasuke: **What other choice do we have? No offense Hinata, you're not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

**Hinata: **We have no choice. None at all.

**Sasuke: **I'll burn in hell before I make Sakura cry.

**Hinata: **…_beep_

_Call duration: 00:23:01

* * *

_

**To: fugakuuchiha sharingan . net  
**

**From: hiashihyuga hyuganet . com  
**

Fugaku-san—

I have already made reservations for the impending ceremony. It will be held at _Ikebana Courtyard_, a place I feel is suitable for this grand occasion. As promised, the catering and guest list has been taken care of. Please view the attachment below for more information.

I advise you to keep a close eye on your son.

-Hiashi

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Criticism + reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED. I've always wanted to write a story like this, so I would love if I got some pointers. I want to achieve the level of angst and heartbreak that brings tears to the reader's eyes, and I think that this plot bunny has that potential. Maybe. Originally, this fanfic was named _All That I Am_ – until I realized all my titles were a bit too long, and the chapter, _The Only One I Cannot Love_ – until I realized that it was also too long. :D

For the confused:

superblondX - Naruto

hotpink_luv - Sakura

purplegurl64 - Hinata

raven_uchiha - Sasuke

~moonhaku

* * *


	2. Crisp

_**Everything**_

_**

* * *

**_

–**Crisp **

Dear Sir or Madam,

You are cordially invited to attend the blessed union of

_Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuga_

The wedding will be held at _Ikebana Courtyard_ at XXX Road, XXX District, Tokyo, Japan on _6 June, 20XX_ at 14:00.

Please detach and keep the ticket enclosed with this invitation as the wedding is a closed event and not available to the public.

The after-wedding banquet will be held in the Eastern Palace Restaurant at 17:00.

Please RSVP at XXXXXXX or online at http:// www. Uchiha-Hyuga/wedding_reservations . jp/. Your identification number is listed below on the ticket.

Your presence will be greatly appreciated.

_**June 1**_

~ 8:49

**From: ** hyuga . net

**To: **uchiwa0193 uchiha . net

Hey Sasuke~

Still locked up in your room? I am too…father won't let me go until I promise not to run away the first chance I get. My cousin's watching the door to my room. He reports to my father. Neji's nice though, he talks to me sometimes and doesn't make fun of me like he used to. Father took away my cell phone and somehow wired up this laptop so I couldn't email anybody except for you and him. I wish I was able to tell Naruto all of this. I really miss him. He's probably coming up with great conspiracy theories about our disappearance as we speak. The wedding's in a few days; how are we going to escape? We can't talk our way out of this one. Naruto's going to be devastated. Sakura is too. They're probably mad at us. How can we tell them that we have nothing to do with this?

-Hinata

~ 17:15

**Naruto: **You won't _believe _what I just got in the mail.

**Sakura: **An invitation?

**Naruto: **How did…?

**Sakura: **I got one too.

**Naruto: **Oh. So…you know? About the whole marriage thing? It's_ got_ to be a joke, right?

**Sakura: **Yeah, sure, Naruto. They're going to send a fifty-dollar invitation designed by _the_ most famous designer out there and then make it a _joke_! [voice cracks] Absolutely, Naruto. That's exactly what they're doing.

**Naruto: **….

**Sakura: **…S-sorry, I'm…I'm just a bit tired.

**Naruto: **I understand. You sound like you've been crying.

**Sakura: **I have. Every time I call Sasuke's cell, it goes to automatic voice mail.

**Naruto: **Hinata's has been too.

**Sakura: **He owes me a good explanation! How can he just put this on me and, and send by a stupid invitation without telling me _why_?! This is so _unfair_!

**Naruto: **Hey, hey, there has to be a good explanation for this. Maybe they're locked up or something.

**Sakura: **Why would they do that?

**Naruto: **I dun know…maybe to prevent them from running away or something?

**Sakura: **Run away? As if.

**Naruto: **Come _on_, I've known Sasuke since forever. And believe me – he's not the type to take this easily. Hinata is though.

**Sakura: **Have a little faith! If Hinata wasn't protesting, then they wouldn't both be locked up.

**Naruto: **Yeah, I guess so. So…are you going to that wedding?

**Sakura: **Shut up Naruto. Just shut the_ fuck_ up.

_beep…beep…beep…beep_

_ Call duration: 00:10:04_

~ 17:17

**From: **uchiwa0913 uchiha . net

**To: ** hyuga . net

Yup, I'm still locked up. Saw father a few times when he came to yell at me – I tried to talk to him, but it didn't work. Said that since Itachi had disappeared, "the future is up to [me]." He almost had an aneurysm when I said I didn't give a damn. So what if Itachi left us all; doesn't mean everything falls on me. Surprising fact: turns out that new track teacher, Kakashi Hatake? He's actually an old friend of my father. Guarding in front of my door as I type. My cell phone's gone too. Sakura must be calling like crazy – I wonder if it's a blessing in disguise. I don't feel like explaining this to her.

Sasuke

~ 23:51

**hotpink_luv: **sasuke?

_ automatic response from raven_uchiha: Meeting. Will get back. _

**hotpink_luv: **wtf. your response is still the same?!

_ Message sent at 23:59_

**hotpink_luv: **what kind of meeting takes _that _long? I know it's not a meeting sasuke. I know. I. know.

**hotpink_luv: **I

**hotpink_luv: **_**KNOW**_

_ Message sent at 24:09_

**hotpink_luv: **what the hell sasuke. I know that you and hinata are getting married.

_ Message sent at 24:10_

**hotpink_luv: **there. I said it. you couldn't face me and just _tell _me what happened. you couldn't even call me back. do you know how many times I've called you? but you never answer. it's always off. you bastard.

_ Message sent at 24:25_

**hotpink_luv: **f* you

**hotpink_luv: **I didn't mean that. I'm sorry sasuke. I'm sorry!!!! just respond some way…sasuke…..please…..PLEASE!!!!!

**hotpink_luv: **I don't want you to get married. I don't want you to do that !!! SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**hotpink_luv: **why can't you just come back sasuke? the next time I see you, you'll be a married man…

_ Message sent at 24:34_

_ hotpink_luv has signed off

* * *

_

_**June 2**_

~ 1:05

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do anymore. That bastard. He's not even calling back. He's not responding. I hate him. Maybe it was Hinata. She's too nice, too pretty and rich too. I always knew something was wrong between them. A girl like her being childhood friends with Sasuke. Bitch. WHAT THE HELL AM I WRITING???!!! Hinata? Bitch? Those two words don't deserve to be in the same _universe_ as each other. She was the one who introduced me to Sasuke. How could I ever forget? Damn. The ink is smearing from the tears. I remember the first time I saw him - _'Damn! He's hot!' _Probably the same thing all the other girls around him were thinking. I was so vapid and **stupid **back then. But he agreed to go out with me. It was the happiest moment of my **stupid** life. I dreamed about going out to a romantic date with him. I dreamed about his marriage proposal. I put together a plan for my dream wedding. I even named our future children! Now it's all gone. Wasted. Hopeless. _God…._why have you let this happen?! And not _just_ to me, but _Hinata_ as well!!! She's not made for this type of torture! Naruto put on a brave face at school, but you can see the pain behind it. I saw him crying when no one was looking. This is not fair. You can go to HELL, God!!! She doesn't deserve this! _**I**_don't deserve this!!! That's it. I'm going to that wedding and demanding the truth. Even if I already know it. But don't tell Naruto. I don't want to force him to go out of guilt.

Sakura

I will not be attending track practice this Sat. (6/6) because of a family emergency.

Uzumaki

* * *

_**June 6**_

~ 13:35

_ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring _

Hey hey hey, this is Sakura Haruno's little cell-phone of love! Chances are I'm on a date with Sasuke or hanging out with my best buds. Leave a message and I'll get back to ya as soon as I can!

_BEEP_

**Naruto: **Hey Sakura, it's me. So…you're not home. I wonder where you could be [weak laugh]. Anyway, I'm about to head over to Hi…I mean the wedding, just wondering if you were going. Maybe you are. So if you hear this message and you feel like coming, I'll…uh…meet you there.

_BEEP _

_ Message recorded at 13:35. _

~ 16:03

**Sakura: **Naruto? Hello?

**Naruto: **Hm? Sakura? Where're you?

**Sakura: **Somewhere behind the crowd. I can't get through this whole mess of people.

**Naruto: **Where are you? I'll find you.

**Sakura: **What? I can't hear you; speak louder – hey! Get off!

**Naruto: **What?! What's happening? Wait a sec, I'm coming – hey, move over, move!

**Sakura: **Get off! – hey Naruto, I'll text you, okay? It's too loud here.

**Naruto:** Okay, okay _…beep. _

_ Call duration: 00:00:47_

~ 16:05

**hotpink_luv**: hey Naruto :]

**superblondX**: where r u?

**hotpink_luv**: I finally got out of the crowd o3o, so somewhere near the wall

**superblondX**: near the flowers?

**hotpink_luv**: there are flowers everywhere idiot

**superblondX**: near the pink, purpley ones? the ones that look like they have diamonds for seeds?

**hotpink_luv**: yeah. this is so stupid naruto

**superblondX**: I know, these flowers must have cost a fortune

**hotpink_luv**: no. I mean, what are we even doing here?wishing them luck? what the hell? we must be crazy…

**superblondX**: …I…I don't know

**hotpink_luv**: I mean, we can't even see them! with this huge hoard of stupid ppl and bastards who want them to get married!!!!!!

**superblondX**: calm down, sakura, seriously, I'm coming over.

**hotpink_luv**: how can you feel so calm? _Hinata_'s getting married to _Sasuke_. this is all **FUCKING WRONG**

**superblondX**: I _know _it's **FUCKING WRONG** … what do you want to do, try to break the engagement? I'm sure that'll work. "Hey , I'm Hinata's boyfriend and I would like it if she didn't get married to Sasuke."

**hotpink_luv**: _you __**know**__ what I mean_

**superblondX**: I see you. pink dress?

**hotpink_luv**: yeah. you know what? forget this, I'm going home.

_hotpink_luv has signed off_

_superblondX had signed off _

~20:47

**Hinata: **I saw them there today Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Me too. She was crying.

**Hinata: **…I'm so sorry, Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **[sighs] don't worry too much about me. You're going through a lot too. Your voice sounds hoarse – you've been crying, haven't you.

**Hinata: **yeah…[sniffles] having fun at your party?

**Sasuke: **Tch, if having Fugaku and Hiashi breathing down your neck at the same time is fun, then yes, I'm having a hell of a time.

**Hinata: **Same here, apparently, I need to learn how to be a good wife. Your mom is nice though.

**Sasuke: **She just being nice. At least we're allowed to sleep in different rooms. Shit, I have to go now, bye.

**Hinata: **…wait! Sasuke, we're going to school next week, what are we going to say? How am I even going to face Naruto again? [sobs]

**Sasuke: …**_beep_

_ Call duration: __00:03:23_

~21:01

Dear Diary,

I want to _die_.

-Hinata Hyuga

* * *

**Author's Note: **UMMM…it's been a little over a year since I've updated. So…um…SORRY (prostrates self && smacks forehead on floor until it bleeds). This chapter has been finished for a long time, but it was just missing a little bit, so here it is. **Please review!**

moonhaku


End file.
